


The Unfinished Drabbles: Stories for My Friends

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Grimm (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mini fics I wrote for Tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Silmarillion: Maedhros/Fingon, Happy Ending I wish we could have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Maedhros/Fingon, together in Valinor after coming back from Mandos. by sageofthesky

He is walking through the gardens of Lorien, he had visited his Ada’s naneth at her resting place. He could see why she had come here, to the quiet of Lorien. There was a peace here, a peace he had not felt in more than an age of the world.

He leans his head against a tree, feeling the life pulse within, drawing his troubles out of him. He has dreamed of his brother for several nights now, Maglor wandering alone along the shores of middle earth, singing his grief to the waves, and Maedhros has found only pain in this world since returning from Mandos. The Valar ignore him, his people are wary of him, his brothers are gone, nowhere to be found, and he finds himself wishing that he had stayed in the Halls of the Dead.

It is then that he hears a song echoing through the garden, a song he remembers from so long ago.

* * *

 

_The pain is never ending, the torment nigh unbearable. Morgoth’s minions make sport of him_ _as he hangs from the cliff face in agony. The darkness goes on forever and there is no light, no hope to be found._

_He thinks that he will go mad here._

_It is then in the darkne_ _ss that he hears a familiar voice singing a song that they had once sung together in Valinor._

_Hope rises within him and Maedhros joins Fingon in song. ‘I should have known you would come for me Mellon nin.’_

* * *

 

Maedhros tries not to run as he searches for the source of the voice, yet he knows he must be as loud as a dwarf, charging through the foliage until he stops at the edge of a clearing.

There, sitting beside a fountain, a familiar figure sits. Long dark hair and calm grey eyes look exactly the same as last he saw them.

“I’d heard you had been allowed to return from Mandos. I searched for you, but you are always wandering. So, I thought, I found you once with a song before, perhaps a song might bring us together once more.”

Maedhros breathes out a soft laugh, then moves to sit opposite him. He presses his forehead to Fingon’s and smiles.

Perhaps it was not a bad decision after all.


	2. ASOIAF: Myrcella/Rickon College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Myrcella/Rickon - college by queenmyrcellalannister

She’s graduating this year, four years of torment finally over, and she feels that she deserves to enjoy life. She isn't going to spend her last semester cooped up in a dorm room.

It’s at Trystane and Edric’s Halloween party that she sees him. Sansa Stark’s baby brother, all grown up. Her friend’s little brother really shouldn’t look this good.

He’s shirtless, tanned, with lean muscles that have every girl in the room eying him appreciatively.

She watches his hands as he ties a knot in the rope to play tug-of-war , watches his mouth press against a beer, watches his tongue lick the hot sauce off of his fingers…

She feels positively perverted.

He catches her finally, and his eyes gleam. Who knew Baby Stark was such a predator.

* * *

 

The night ends with the two of them in her room, his mouth on her cunt, her hands in his curls. He takes her higher and higher until all she sees is white, and then when she comes back down, he takes her there again.

She wakes up the next day, an hour late to her first class, and finds his number written on the inside of her thigh.

Sansa is going to kill her.


	3. OUAT/Grimm crossover: Nick Burkhardt/Ruby Lucas, College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Ruby & Nick, College!AU, Ruby wants Nick, but he's too oblivious. by missmockingjay  
> Sara and I may or may not be trying to build a ship here. Come and join us, they are pretty and have tons of fic potential =D

(This kind of strayed from the original prompt but here you go =D)

* * *

 

She’s meeting Monroe for the first time in a few months...okay, more like a year...and a half. Her cousin is…not very social, especially after Angelina, and he is really nervous when he calls her up and tells her that he wants to introduce her to his new friend. Ruby can tell that it’s not the same though, he’s nervous because he wants her to like this new friend.

If he hadn’t referred to this friend as ‘he’ she’d be wondering if she was about to meet a new girlfriend.

Heck, Monroe’s been through a lot of soul searching since the last time she saw him, for all she knows Ruby could be meeting a boyfriend.

She checks her hair in the mirror and repositions her scarf one last time before grabbing her purse and stepping out of the car.

She walks into the bar and sees Monroe in the back sitting across from a brunette guy in a black jacket. His back is turned to her so she can’t see him.

She can’t see him until Monroe spots her and starts waving at her like a lunatic, causing the mystery friend to turn around and smile at her.

Its him. It’s Psychology Boy. Nick…Nick something. His grin grows wider as he recognizes her and she feels her knees go weak.

“Rubes!” Monroe practically bellows, “Good to see ya! How you been?”

“Good! Good, great actually. You?” She lets him sweep her into a hug.

“This is my friend, Nick Burkhardt, Nick this is-“

“Ruby right? You’re in Professor Hopper’s Psych 101 yeah?”

She blushes and nods because god, he recognized her!

“Wait, wait, wait. You two know each other?” Monroe looked to be equal parts flabbergasted and thrilled.

“Yeah, she’s in the same class as me at Concordia.”

God, he was still grinning at her, how was she supposed to get through lunch with him?

She manages, in fact she think she does really well. They spend two hours talking and Monroe is so happy and she is so happy for him…

Monroe’s in the middle of telling her a story involving him, Nick, a pig and some guy named Hank when Nick’s phone chimes.

“Ah shit, guys I gotta go. I have to pick Juliette up from work. It was nice meeting you Ruby.”

“It was nice meeting you!” She says, smiling.

“Bye man, tell Juliette I said hi okay?” Monroe says as he slaps Nick on the shoulder

Nick grins, “Will do man.”

As Nick walks out of the bar, Ruby sighs then begins peeling the wrapper off of her beer bottle. “So,” she asks nonchalantly, “Who’s Juliette?”

Monroe takes a drink and says “Oh, that’s Nick’s girlfriend. Nice girl, gonna be a vet when she gets out of school.”

“Oh…” She tries not to sound disappointed.

“Whoah, hey…I thought you were dating that med student, Victor right? What happened to him?”

“Nothing, we’re still friends and…the relationship just ran its course you know?” She crumples the paper between her fingers and tries not to sound like a lovesick teenager. “I recognized him when I walked in, because I stare at him in class all the time and…I mean, he’s smart and funny and so very good looking.” She sighed. “I haven’t had a date in months and the first guy I find myself interested in since Victor is taken.”

Monroe wraps his arm around her, “You are beautiful and amazing and any guy would be lucky to have you.”

Ruby rolls her eyes, “You’re just saying that because you’re my cousin.”

“Yes, but I think we should also take note of the fact that you may have recognized Nick, but he also recognized you. He looked pretty pleased about it to to be honest.”

Ruby blushes and smacks her cousin upside the head. “Stop. He’s taken, end of story.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Monroe took another drink. “But when he breaks up with Juliette and asks you out, I expect full credit as your matchmaker okay?”


	4. OUAT: Frankenwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Frankenwolf - Granny wants all the details. by manawydan.  
> Not gonna lie, this was a lot of fun to write.

“So?”

Ruby looks up startled as Granny raises an imperious eyebrow and stares down at her over her glasses.

“So…so what?”

Granny huffs, “So, is he a good kisser or not? I always wondered, because he seems like such a jackass and he's got such thin lips…and yet the girls still go gaga over him.” She wipes a rag over a grease spot on the table next to them. “It never made any sense to me.”

Ruby knows she must look like a fish gasping for air but she really can’t get her brain to tell her mouth to close itself at this point. Finally, she manages to squeak out, “Yes, he’s a really nice kisser.”

Granny makes a small noise of approval as she polishes off her glasses. “Good, and I assume those hands of his are good for something other than holding a scalpel or a tumbler of whiskey.”

Ruby almost falls out of her chair. “GRANNY!!!”

“What? We’re closed! Am I not allowed to have a friendly conversation with my granddaughter?”

Ruby is pretty sure she is going to die. In fact, death would be preferable to this torture, she’s sure of it!

“He’s got such nice long fingers, I would hope he knows how to use them.”

“Granny…” Ruby groans.

“Fine, fine, I’ll leave you alone. Just make sure that he always remembers to use a condom and puts you first in bed alright?”

“GRANNY!!!”

Granny gracefully exists the conversation stage left through the door to the kitchen, and Ruby buries her face in her hands and screams.

She stands up and grabs her coat and keys, she feels the need to talk to someone about this unbelievably humiliating conversation.

She stops with her hand on the door to think, because she can't talk to Snow about this, Snow turns three shades of red and starts mumbling whenever Ruby brings up Victor, and even if she could participate in a conversation concerning him, she would probably just die laughing at this one.

Yeah, Snow would be no help right now.

Emma though….

Yes, Ruby thought as she pushed open the door and headed to her car, Emma would understand.

And god, but she needed a drink right now.


	5. OUAT/Grimm crossover: Nick Burkhardt/Ruby Lucas, College AU part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Nick/Ruby - College!AU: I need something else or more or... anything, because aaaah BBS! <333 by missmockingjay
> 
> You really should join Sara and I in shipping this.

Nick loves Juliette, he really does.

He’d thought that she was the one, that he’d finally met that girl he’d spend the rest of his life with, and he'd never thought that he’d find himself questioning that.

Ruby is stunning, truly stunning. Her body is amazing yes, but it’s more than just that.

It’s the way her eyes and smile express so much joy when she is happy and the way she can empathize, listen to the troubles of those around her and express compassion with every part of herself.

She’s funny too, she’s got a fantastic sense of humor. She’s so full of life…and god but he wants her so bad.

He watches the swing of her hips as she walks out of the class room, and he want to pull her body against his and feel her move, watches her press a bottle of beer to her lips, and he wants to kiss her so more than anything.

Then there was the time when they went for ice cream and she licked the whipped cream off of the cherry before eating it and he’d had to excuse himself from the table and head to the bathroom because his jeans had suddenly become very tight…

He wants her, he knows he does, but he shouldn’t. Because he loves Juliette…doesn’t he?

* * *

 

It’s Juliette who ends it. He comes home from the bar to find her packing and he begs her not to leave because goddammit that’s three years they’ve worked on this and he feels like the rug is being pulled out from under him watching her walk out that door…

Then his mind brings up an image of Ruby laughing  at some joke of Monroe's and he feels guilty because, suddenly, he’s not upset anymore.


	6. OUAT/Grimm crossover: Nick Burkhardt/Ruby Lucas, College AU part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: OUAT/Grimm Nick/Ruby College AU, Sexy Times by missmockingjay  
> This isn't the smuttiest thing I've ever written, but its definitely the smuttiest thing I've ever published.

When Monroe calls her up to tell her that Juliette left and Nick is in need of cheering up, she feels her stomach turn and her heart beat fast with a certain kind of feeling she couldn't describe and she couldn't escape.

This changes everything, there was no other explanation for it. Before, she had found herself getting lost in his eyes, in his smile, in _him_ , all while having the calming knowledge that he belonged to someone else.

Now, he's attainable, within her reach and she can have him if she just stretches out her hand a little to take him.

'No,' she tells herself, 'no, he's just broken up with the girl he thought he was going to marry. He's not in a good place right now, and you don't want to be the rebound girl, do you Ruby?'

A small, traitorous part of herself wanted to say that, yes, she wouldn't mind that at all, but she crushes that piece to dust beneath her red, high heel and keeps on walking towards the door of the club.

* * *

 

Needless to say, she was a bit skeptical when she'd heard her cousin's choice of venue, Monroe in a nightclub just wasn't the kind of thing one imagined, but there he was, still wearing a cardigan and talking loudly over the pounding rhythm of the base about herbal teas with a pretty woman she thinks she recognizes.

Nick is sitting beside him, staring at the floor quite obviously lost in thought, but he looks up as she draws near and he jumps a little, a small, nervous smile on his face, as though he too is anticipating something.

He stands and pulls out a chair for her and she accepts with a smile.

"Thanks," She says shyly, "How are you?"

"I'm good!" He says enthusiastically, "I'm good, I know..." He lowers his voice so only she could hear, "I know _he's_ worried about me, Hank is too, but honestly, it was a long time coming. It hurt at first, but when it's been building for a while so...yeah, I'm okay."

"That's good," Ruby replies earnestly, "That's real good Nick, I'm glad."

He's looking at her like he wants to say something, but just as he opens his mouth, Monroe (finally) notices her arrival.

"Rubes! Hey, how's it going?" He leans over to give her a hug, then turns to the woman beside him. "You remember Rosalee right? Freddy' sister!"

"Oh right!" Ruby smiled as she shook hands with Rosalee. "I knew I recognized you, but it's been so long I just couldn't place you. How have you been?"

They talk for a while, and the guys leave them to get another round of drinks while Rosalee tells her about her and Freddy's plans for the family business now she's back in town.  
 When Monroe and Nick return, she notices that Monroe looks really pleased with himself while Nick looks slightly amused.

"What did he do?" She whispers in Nicks ear and he laughs quietly under his breath before answering, "I'll tell you later."

Rosalee pulls Monroe out on the floor as the DJ puts on a slow song, and Nick turns to her with a grin, his hand outstretched and she feels her cheeks burning.

She allows him to pull her out on to the dance floor, and her heart flutters along with the butterflies in her stomach as she wraps her arms around his neck and he puts his hands on her waist.

She tries not to think about the fact that his lips are inches from hers, that his hands are dangerously low on her waist, that he's looking at her with the same desire she's felt for months.

When he leans in and kisses her, she feels the butterflies in her stomach take off and soar.

She loses herself in the feel of him, because god she's wanted this for _months,_ But then she pulls herself together and pushes him away, grabs her purse and walks out of the club as fast as she can.

"Ruby!" She's standing beside her car, fumbling with her keys, when he catches up with her. "Ruby I'm sorry, just please, wait. Listen to me, please."

"Nick, I can't, I know you just broke up with Juliette and you probably just need someone, but I'm the rebound kind of girl and I don't want to risk you breaking my heart -"

He cuts her off with a kiss, his hands on either side of her face, then he rests his forehead against her's as he says "That's not what I want Ruby. I don't want a rebound, I don't need a rebound. I need you."

* * *

 

She takes him back to her place, and she feels nervous and vulnerable watching him walk through the door of her apartment.

It's not fast or frenzied, the way they make their way down the hall toward her bedroom, it's slow with long, deep kisses and soft stroking hands as they remove each others clothing, but it's no less fevered.

Their breathing is still just as hot and heavy as if they were rushing, but it's better this way, the slowness.

They fall onto the bed together and she rolls to be on top, her hands tracing their way over his chest and arms, his hands roaming over the sides of her waist.

They move together as one and it feels so _right._..

They're flying high in each others arms and they reach their peak with their foreheads pressed together, lips meeting in slow desperate kisses in between gasps of pleasure.

It's everything she ever wanted and more, and as she falls asleep in his arms, Ruby thinks that she will never be as happy as she is in this moment.


End file.
